un fic sin sentido
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: los padrinos magicos, jimmy neutron y danny phantom juntos, ¿QUIEN FUE QUIEN SECUESTRO A COSMO Y WANDA?, mal fic creeanme


este fic van a ver que no tiene sentido mejor no lo lean, pero bueno es lo que se me ocurrio, danny phantom no me pertenece le pertenece a butch hartman y tambien creador de los padrinos magicos

En el parque de diversiones de dimmsdale se encontraba un joven de aproximados 14 un joven de pelo desordenado café, una gorra rosa, traía una chamarra con unos pantalones de mezclilla, y se le ve el cuerpo bien formado, se encontraba hablando con un globo rosa y verde, el nombre de ese joven era timmy Turner, pero que hace de adolescente, escuchemos más de cerca

-cielo gracias chicos, saben ser un chico de 14 es genial, estoy alto, y muy guapo, cielos aunque olvide porque pedí este deseo-confundido

Cosmo y wanda tomaron su forma normal

-que acaso no lo recuerdas-le dijo wanda a timmy

no-negando

-por eso existe la magia de la repetición, además de que la autora tiene que comenzar desde el principio, verdad (así es, salió una voz de la nada)

Flash

_Timmy se encontraba saliendo de su casa, con cosmo wanda (que estaban transformados en gatos) en eso alguien grita su nombre antes de salir disparado del cielo, y cae al piso en un matorral, timmy se acerca y ve que es Jimmy neutrón_

_-neutrón, no te he había visto desde que creamos ese monstruo, y tú eras un tarado sin tu cerebro_

_-no hay tiempo Turner, necesito tu ayuda y de tus programas cambia realidad, porque necesito un deseo-tomandolo de la camisa_

_-y de verdad crees que te ayudare-enojado_

_-si porque si no les diré a todos de tus programas virtuales, y así se irán y te borraran la memoria-con una sonrisa_

_-cómo es que sabes eso-algo alarmado_

_-hola cabeza de pudin-digo cosmo que se había convertido como wanda en su forma normal- hace mucho que no te veo, que bueno que hablamos por teléfono y te conté lo que podíamos hacer y lo que en realidad somos_

_-cosmo eres un idiota¡¡¡¡-gritaron wanda y timmy_

_-o está bien te ayudare que es lo que quieres-rindiendose_

_-necesito que me hagas un adolecente de 14 años junto con mis amigos-le respondio jimmy_

_-porque que tramas neutrón, algo te traes-mirada interrogante_

_-cruzándose de brazos- quieres también ser un niño de 14 verdad_

_-pensé que nunca preguntarías, cosmo wanda deseo que Jimmy, Carl, zim, y yo seamos adolecentes de 14, pero que mi voz sea la misma, de acuerdo-siendo especifico_

_-valla por fin, un deseo en el que piensas-sorprendidda por el deseo de timmy_

_-concedido timmy-poof_

Fin del flash

-ahora lo recuerdo, por cierto porque neutrón quería ese, deseo y donde esta-buscando por entre a multitud

-no es aquel, que está en el paseo del amor, con una chica muy linda-señalando hacia un joven de la misma edad que timmy, su cabeza era normal y tenía el pelo diferente, además de que llevaba una camisa y un pantalón, mientras se miraba románticamente con una rubia muy linda

-por eso quería el deseo, bien pues acabare con su cita, cosmo wanda deseo que todos seamos niños de 10 años de nuevo-mirando a jimmy con una sonrisa

-timmy no crees…-cosmo lo interrumpió

-de acuerdo timmy-poof

Jimmy estaba a punto de besarse, cuando se convierte de nuevo en un chico de diez, la chica al verlo grita, pero poco después ella también se vuelve de 10 años, en eso timmy también volvió a la normalidad, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los adolescentes volvían a ser de 10 años

-que pasa chicos porque esos adolescentes están convirtiéndose en niños de 10-mirado como todos corrian

-que acaso no oíste dijiste "todos", así que todos serán de 10 años, además de que en otras dimensiones también, claro en los que tu hayas estado-feliz

-que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritando

-tranquilo cariño, solo los jóvenes de 14, 13, 12, y 11 años volverán hacer de 10-calmando a timmy

-Turner-que se acerco furioso a él- pero que hiciste, estoy enojado por 2 razones contéstame, 1 porque me convertiste de nuevo en niño de 10, y 2 también a todos los demás

-bueno deshice el deseo, pero cosmo convirtió a todos los de 14 a 11 años de edad-mirando enojado a cosmo

-que tarado eres turner

-oye no me digas tarado, además lo puedo deshacer, cosmo wanda deseo……-en eso un su vista es segada, por una brillante luz que sale de un portal, y agarra a cosmo y wanda

**-bien los encontré los llevare, a ese lugar y sufrirán jaja jaja-desaparece con cosmo y wanda**

-cosmo wanda oh no, sin ellos no podemos volver todo a la normalidad-mira la varita de cosmo-mira cosmo dejo su varita, y ahora que hacemos no se usar esta cosa

-mmmmmm, aja dámela- se la quita

-neutrón que hacesle pregunto timmy a jimmy

-si aquí esta-encontró un cabello de cosmo, se lo quita a la varita, y lo mete dentro de algo que es un detector de adn

-que haces-preguntando de nuevo

-esto nos puede decir donde esta cosmo, y si lo encontramos estará wanda, y los recuperaremos

-valla eres un genio neutrón, bien en donde esta-mirando el aparato

-wow a la velocidad que van, pues según veo están viajando por dimensiones, espera paro, listo se encuentra en amity park

-amity park, oye ahí vive danny phantom, le podemos pedir ayuda, para encontrar a cosmo y wanda-feliz

-buena idea turner, veamos-activa su reloj, se ve la pantalla borrosa, pero en eso aparece la cara de un niño de 10 años, con ojos azules

-disculpa, esta danny phantom-le pregunto al niño

-timmy, Jimmy son ustedes-pregunto

-danny, eres tu-sorprendido viendo a danny de 10 años

-si-les contesto

-pero que te paso, porque tienes la edad de 10 años-mirando a danny por la pantalla

-pues no lo sé, estaba caminando hacia mi casa, después de hablar con mis amigos, y en ese instante escuche un poof y me convertí en un niño de 10-contando lo que paso

-si pero no hay problema, el tonto de turner fue quien causo esto-señalando a timmy

-oye¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo molesto

-que haremos no puede seguir así, mis padres se van a preocupar por mí, que haremos-pregunto alarmado

-tranquilo lo tenemos arreglado, oye en tu cuidad no hay nada anormal, además de que todos los adolescentes tengan 10 años-pregunto

-no de hecho no, porque-extrañado por la pregunta

-neutron dice que encontró a mis…ya sabes qué, y que están en tu dimensión-no quería decir sus padrinos mágicos porque podía aparecer Jorge

-pues no aquí no están tus…ya sabes-entendiendo a lo que decía

-será mejor que vallamos, a ver ya que te tomara demasiado ver toda la cuidad

-de acuerdo, como llevaran-pregunto

-tranquilo, con mi portal portal, podemos aparecer donde estas tu mismo parado, espera ok

-bien-cuelga

Jimmy abre su portal, y está listo toma la varita y se la da a timmy, luego se mete al portal seguido de él, segundos después timmy y Jimmy salen disparados, del portal y cae timmy encima de Jimmy, viendo como un niño de su edad los estaba esperando

-valla eso fue rápido-les dijo el danny de 10 años tenía la misma edad, la misma camisa pero chiquita y un short- me pueden explicar lo que paso

-es muy larga la historia, así que iré al grano, cosmo y wanda fueron secuestrados, y tenemos que salvarlos, si no nos quedaremos así

-de acuerdo, pero hay que llamar a mis amigos, deben de estar como loco tratando de ver porque paso esto

-muy bien pero rápido, si no perderemos a cosmo y wanda

-bien- saca a su celular- hola, tucker soy yo-se oiga como la persona del otro lado estaba más que confundido- si tucker ya sé lo que te paso, escucha debemos vernos en el parque en este mismo instante, ya sé que paso….si ahora llama a sam dile que nos veemos en 5 minutos apúrate-colgó- bien está listo nos veremos en el parque

-bien vamos-se van corriendo

-bien ahora tu guíanos al parque, ya que se me olvido todo de este lugar, solo recuerdo a la linda chica gótica-con ojos de cachorro, llegan al parque

-celoso- oye??¬¬

-quien es la chica gótica-pregunto confundido jimmy

-chicos¡¡¡-grito desde lejos con una chica de su misma edad, tucker tenía camisa amarrilla como la de danny, unos short verdes, y tenía su habitual gorra

Niña: chicos que bueno que llegamos, no saben la impresión que nos dimos al vernos de esta edad-menciono la chica de ojos violetas tenía una linda falda negra, con una linda blusa, con destellos, y su pelo estaba suelto

Entonces danny, timmy, y jimmy al ver a tan linda niña se quedaron con los bien abiertos y embobados, en eso los 3 reaccionan en cuanto miraron sus ojos, eso quería decir que……

-sam¡¡¡-abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a sam

-si soy yo, que acaso no me reconocieron, cielo hola timmy hace mucho que no te veía, tú debes ser jimmy, si timmy nos hablo de ti, valla danny ya no te reconocía, había olvidado lo muy lindo que eras- susurro lo último, les dio una linda sonrisa

Lo que hizo que todos (menos tucker, que miraba sorprendida a sam) se sonrojaran, y lo cual que no puedan hablar bien, y balbuceaban, hasta que tucker interrumpió

-hola, estamos en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, por si lo han notado-exclamo molesto

-así-sacudiendo la cabeza- oh cielo cosmo y wanda se están moviendo, pero que raro dice que esta alado de nosotros

Todos miraron alado pero no había más que puros arboles y niños corriendo, entonces donde estaban, en eso a danny se le ocurrió algo

-o cierto la zona fantasma debe de haber una entrada por aquí esperen- saca el infi-mapa- si aquí se abrirá un portal, se abrirá dentro de poco, pero como entraremos está arriba de nosotros

-saca un cubo, y empieza a buscar en eso saca su cohete-con mi cohete podremos ir vamos súbanse

Jimmy conducía, tucker estaba a su lado, timmy estaba en medio danny alado izquierdo, y sam del lado derecho, mientas subían y esperaban a que el portal apareciera timmy y danny se le quedaron viendo muy embobados, y sam solo miraba del cielo

Jamás había visto amity park del cielo, claro a acepción de danny que lo había llevado, cuando apareció ember, lo que hizo que se sonrojara, y volteara su mirada, se sorprendió cuando vio a danny y timmy viéndola, haciendo que una gotita apareciera, ella solo sonrió, mientras volvía su mirada a otro punto

Pero aun sentía su mirada, dentro de unos segundos, el portal apareció y jimmy, entro puso un escudo alrededor, por si un fantasma lo atacaba (danny les hablo de la zona fantasmas) así que voltearon a todos lados, para ver si se encontraba cosmo y wanda

En eso el aparato de jimmy suena, todos rápido lo ven, y en eso ven que cosmo y wanda se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de ellos, jimmy aumento la velocidad, mientras todos se agarraron, y llegaron, pero había tantas puertas

Así que jimmy reviso su aparato, y dio a la puerta que tenían alado izquierdo, entraron, y se encontraron con una habitación blanca, y vacía

-wow jamás había visto esta habitación, en la zona fantasma-bajándose del carro

-neutron, este lugar se me hace conocido, conoces a una persona que hayamos visto, o conocemos, y haya hecho una nueva dimensión-tratando de recordar

-mmmmmm, o cielos ya lo recuerdo es… (Tan, tan, tan)

En eso aparece una persona, es un hombre, tiene todo el cuerpo de armadura, y en su cabeza tenia llamas, era el villano, cuyo nombre no es sherly

-tu¡¡¡-asustados y sorprendidos

-si así es, y ahora que los tengo donde quería-cierra la puerta, y desaparece su auto- es la hora-levanta la mano

Todos (menos sam) cerraron los ojos, y se abrazaron a sam, el villano alza la mano, y con un movimiento de su mano, aparecen serpentinas sombreros, pastel, y dulces

-es hora de que comience la fiesta-toda la habitación de llena se adornos, se fiesta, aparece una gran mesa con todo tipo de comida, los invitados salieron, la música, y todos (menos sam) se quedaron impresionados

-que es esto-aun sin comprender lo que pasaba

-es una fiesta, que acaso no se nota-dijo en tono de burla

-si eso si lo sabemos, pero quien es usted, y porque secuestro a cosmo o wanda-aun abrazada de sam

-¿secuestrar?,-confundido- jaja yo no he secuestrado a nadie

-o claro que si, apareció y dijo: _"bien los encontré los llevare, a ese lugar y sufrirán jaja jaja_"-imitando su voz

-si sufrirán, por el hecho de haberse divertido tanto

En eso aparece cosmo y wanda

-hola timmy-dijo como si nada

-chicos están bien-los abraza- pero pensé que fueron secuestraron

-no claro que no, el villano hizo una fiesta por su cumpleaños todos los conocidos fueron invitados

-si manny, frida, billy, mandy, tak, yira, ben, gwen, sakura, shaoran, ranma, akane, Jorgen, bob, Patricio, hasta calamardo

-y porque no nos dijeron-enojado

-porque era sorpresa, ayer nos dio la invitación, para avisarnos de su cumpleaños, y queríamos decirte, pero como sabes, no pones mucha atención

-hola, villano cuyo nombre no es sherly, que padre fiesta, aunque no mencionaste en la habitación que vendrían todos-soltándose de todos que todavía la seguían abrazando

-que sam tu sabias esto-impresionados(menos cosmo wanda y el villano)

-claro miren-saca una invitación- estaba revisando mi correo cuando me convertí, en una niña de 10, y tucker lo único que hizo, fue jalarme, y no me dio tiempo de explicarles nada, además de que se me olvido, cuando vi a timmy y jimmy

-sam cuanto tiempo, y no te preocupes, a eso me recuerda, también invite a la escritora

-que!!!-aun nockeados

-si, rosa ven aquí- viene una chica, de 14 años con una linda blusa, y unos increíbles pantalones

-hola chicos, porque siguen como niños de 10-ajita la mano y todos e transforman en niños de 14

-wow gracias lo necesitaba-sonriendo

-se quedaran como si nada ahí, o disfrutaran la fiesta

-porque no nos habías dicho, que se los habían llevado a una fiesta-enojado y esperando la respuesta

-porque no preguntaron-caida estilo anime

Todos se le quedaron con cara, tiene razón, se golpearon la cabeza

-eso me recuerda-saca una caja de galletas, se las da a cosmo- parece que ganaste la apuesta

-que apuesta!!-todos incluidos

-cosmo y yo hicimos una apuesta-dijo viendo como cosmo abría las galletas y se las comía

-y de que trata esa apuesta-mirando a cosmo enojado

-es que aposte, le dije a cosmo que por accidente soltara su varita, pero él me dijo que no valía la pena, que no la usarían, ya que no usarían el cerebro, ni siquiera tu jimmy

Todos se hicieron cara de mensos, habían olvidado la varita, para que tanto revuelto podían haberlos traído, o hubieran deseado que estuvieran donde se encontraban ellos

-así que aposte, que todos llegarían en la nave espectral, y que se retrasarían por los fantasmas, cosmo dijo que llegarían en la nave de jimmy, buscándolo a él con el experimento de jimmy, que no usarían la varita, y que entrarían a la zona fantasma, sin ningún problema, y entrarían aquí para después darse cuenta que era una fiesta, y que preguntarían que pasaba aquí

Todos miraron sorprendente a cosmo (menos rosa y el villano), es increíble que cosmo haya apostado y sobre todo que haya tenido razón, pero él seguía comiendo sus galleta, hasta que dirigió su vista en jimmy

-oye cabeza de budín, me devolverías mi varita, que en ningún momento, la usaron –estira la mano y jimmy se la da, claro aun mirando a cosmo sorprendente-gracias

-oigan se van a quedar ahí, por favor hay que festejar el cumple de el-señalando el villano- ya que cuyo nombre no sé, o no se lo han puesto

-vamos a bailar-toma a tucker y danny, y los mete a la pista de baile, rosa agarro a jimmy, y timmy y empezó a bailar, tanto como cosmo y wanda

Después de bailar comieron, rompieron piñatas, y partieron el pastel, claro que la cara del villano quedo cubierta de merengue, rosa tuvo una sorpresa, saco fuegos artificiales, y todos tenían formas

Corazones, nombres, caras de todos los personajes, hasta que tiro uno que era enorme, y salió la cara del villano, con abajo diciendo "feliz cumpleaños", la fiesta fue increíble, aun después pasadas la horas siguieron, hasta que decidieron irse a su casa, y contar de todo lo divertido de la fiesta

Fin

les dije no tiene sentido esta historia dejen comentarios va bye


End file.
